


Yellow Dream

by Leaveitbrii



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Girls Kissing, Okay minor plot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaveitbrii/pseuds/Leaveitbrii
Summary: Weeds sometimes grow in strange places.





	Yellow Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something cute for my friend who bought me pizza and then this became... something. Anyway. [Jazz](https://jazzarray.tumblr.com) is great and no one could convince me otherwise, anyway.

“Where do we go from here?”

Emily glances over at Jess, sunglasses perched on the tip of her nose, a bead of sweat slipping down the expanse of her neck and Jess finds herself smiling, wondering what it would be like to run her tongue along Emily’s skin, chase that slick of salt like she chased Emily these past few years. The scar above Em’s eye is fading into a dark, risen white. It almost matches the ones on Jess’s face, but Emily’s is a bit more healed, a bit more superficial. 

They were stretched out on a stretch of unruly grass and wildflowers that looked over a small town in Tennessee. Georgia was a distant memory, like North Carolina, like California, their home. Emily’s home, if Jess was being sweet, Jess’ home, if she wasn’t but it’s not like she’d ever tell Emily that her home is wherever the wind takes her, wherever Emily is waiting. There’s a map in between them, splayed out over half eaten sandwiches and seltzer water- for Emily because she’s cutting back soda- and soda -because Jess loves a good taunt. 

A group of cars whizzes by on the highway behind them, none bothering to stop to look down at the tiny town at the base of the mountain. Jess wonders how many people have passed by without looking, without noticing. She glances back to where Emily’s Audi sits, oddly placed at the small curved strip of parking. Her eyes linger before falling back on Emily, Emily who doesn’t notice how much Jess stares, Emily who doesn’t notice how much Jess notices she stares.

“Ashley mentioned Virginia.” Emily says, pushing her sunglasses up. Her brow wrinkles into a slight frown and she huffs quietly, deciding to hook them into the loose waves of her hair, metal smoothing along dark strands and Jess straightens, clearing her throat. She takes a sip of her drink. Pibb.

Emily’s favorite.

Emily curls her lip. “Bitch.”

“Whore.” Jess winks, not missing a beat.

Emily gestures to the map, heat rising in her face and Jess grins, wide and victorious. “Pick.”

“Virginia sounds nice, Em.” Jess responds.

“We can go somewhere else.” 

“I want to see Virginia.”

And it’s decided, like that, no flip of a coin, no familiar games of rock-paper-scissor, just Emily nodding, once. She folds up the map in three quick motions, grimacing as she glances down at the seltzer water and then frowns at Jess, who noisily slurps her soda. 

“Jesus, you’re a pig.”

“Oink, oink, bitch.” Jess quips and Emily shoves her lightly, a smile tucked into her lips. Jess captures the moment as she has the past two days. It’s categorized and placed amongst other memories of Emily smiling; the one where Emily wakes up to Jess singing ‘School’s Out’ like they haven’t been out of high school for nearly six years now, the one where Jess first holds Emily’s hand, the one when Emily kisses Jess first, and it goes and goes. Now there’s this, Emily sitting beside Jess on a slap of green somewhere in Tennessee because Jess wanted to see America and Emily packed the car that same night.

Emily moves to collect their plates, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and Jess reaches for her. It’s a clumsy motion, mostly because Emily startles, mainly because Jess is pushing herself into Emily’s space, curling her arms around Emily’s torso and they fall back like that. Jess can feel the soft crust of the bread pressing into her knee, feels the flick of Emily’s hair in her eyes, how it smells like shampoo and home, home, home. 

“Let’s stay a bit longer.”

Emily’s chest rises in response, heart beat a pattering swell and Jess absorbs it all, eyes fluttering closed. Fingers card gently through her hair, thumbing through the large braid that holds it all together. Jess considers reminding Emily that it took her fifteen minutes to figure out a fishtail but she doesn’t care, not really because subjectively, none of this matters. Her therapist would disagree, but Jess has spent the past four years trying to conjure up how exactly she survived a night she doesn’t remember, has spent four years trying to find memories in dark, empty spaces. Her therapist said not to go looking for answers she wasn’t ready for; her therapist is no longer her therapist anymore.

“This sun is killer.” Emily mutters. She makes no move to get up or push Jess away, so Jess stays, feels the loving touch of the sun on her skin and sighs. “I said, the sun is killer.”

“Noted.” Jess replies, snuggling into the curve of Emily’s neck. It’s warm, a bit wet and Jess catches herself nosing along the shell of Emily’s ear, brushing her lips along the angle of Emily’s jaw and Emily shivers, her inhale so sharp it runs down Jess’ spine like a whisper. The hand in Jess’ hair has paused. “You already messed it up. You need to commit.”

“What?” Emily swallows. 

Jess feels it.

“My braid, brain queen.” Jess giggles, pressing a kiss to the underside of Emily’s chin. “Keep scratching.”

“You’re the worst.” 

“And yet here you are.”

Emily sighs heavily. “Here I am. Tanning half of my body because you can’t properly straddle someone.”

Jess pushes herself onto her elbow, bearing her weight into the earth as she stares down into Emily’s face. Emily stares back, sure, decisive. She reaches up, lightly tracing the bow in Jess’ lips with manicured fingers. They continue like this, how long Jess isn’t sure but by the time Emily leans up to kiss her Jess is already there, waiting. The hand in her hair tightens, just a bit, not too much, never too much with Emily and Jess hums, skin peppering with goosebumps and a few years ago she would’ve been embarrassed by this reaction, but she’s almost died and can’t even remember it.

So.

She’s good.

Emily sits up, grasping Jess’ face, a giggle erupting between them as Jess realizes, yes, she does in fact not know how to straddle people. Jess bites Emily’s bottom lip softly, reveling in the sweet laugh Emily does in response and it’s good. Who needs a past when she can have this? There’s a hand in her shirt, one following the dip in her waist then the curve of her spine and it’s enough.

“Geeze, Em, didn’t know nature was your aphrodisiac.”

Emily laughs again, breathless and lovely and Jess kisses her again. “Can you even spell that?”

Jess bumps Emily’s forehead. “Don’t need to spell to get in your pants. You’re pretty fond of Q, R, S.”

“Oh, shut up!” Emily hugs Jess tight to her, dragging them both back to the ground, Jess’ knees digging into scratchy grass and she can’t stop laughing. The sun bakes into her back, stretching rays of golden shadows into Emily’s, her hair and Jess finds herself touching, fingers delicately spreading along Emily’s skin and a warm mouth meets hers, again and again.

It’s far later than it should be when they decide to head back to the car, skin itching from the grass, hands linked together at the pinky like a wordless promise they’ve made since they were kids. Jess stops as Emily crosses over the metal railing separating concrete from green and looks up at Emily.

“We don’t have to go to Virginia.” Jess tells her.

Emily’s face softens. “We can go wherever you want. I’ll.. I’ll go wherever you want.”

“I should be saying that.” Jess remarks.

“Should you?” Emily asks, and Jess doesn’t understand the question.

“It’s your car.” Jess finds herself saying.

“It’s you.” Emily responds, easily. “Is that enough?”

Jess worries her bottom lip. Emily’s lips twitch into a smile. 

It is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ^^/


End file.
